HP Reloaded
by Rafaelout
Summary: Harry James Potter, a young war veteran the master of Death, is transported through space and time into another dimension thanks to the Dark Lord. He is now in a world where his family is alive and his brother is the BWL. Watch as he climbs through the Wizarding world from rock bottom and proceeded to take it by storm. HP/FD/?. Gray Harry, Strong Harry. Smart Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I have a couple of things to say before we began with the story. **

**Firstly, for me mid-day meal is Lunch, Night-time meal is Dinner, I have no idea what supper is and breakfast is well… breakfast obviously (it seems that one is universal), I will be using these terms a lot in the story and thought to clarify any confusion before it occurs. If you have a problem then I humbly request your pardon as well as state that I have no intention of adjusting what I have just written.**

**Secondly, if anyone would offer to be a beta-reader, I would appreciate it… as well as some instructions as to how those work. A lot of people tell me I should get a beta-reader, though no one says how to get one, or how they work.**

**Well, my rant is hereby over and I must say that I thank you for bearing with me, though it still feels like I am missing something…**

**Oh Yeah, I neither own nor have any affiliation with the Harry Potter series…**

* * *

><p>One thing that one could never called Tom Marvillo Riddle, commonly known as Lord Voldemort, was stupid. Evil yes, Crazy yes, Insane yes, but not stupid, unless there was a complete different meaning to that word, one could never truthfully call him that. This was an orphan who had absolutely nothing and ended up bringing Wizarding Britain to its knees and nearly conquering it altogether, on 3 SEPARATE occasions. A person like this could certainly NOT be called stupid.<p>

Voldemort knew that his Horcrux's were being targeted, he knew that the diary, ring, cup had already been destroyed and though he knew that it was unlikely that the Diadem had been discovered and subsequently destroyed, it was still a possibility. He had only one secure lifeline and that was his snake, Nagini and only a stupid person would bring such a thing into a battle zone, the chances for it to be destroyed, though slim were still there. However if he gave the illusion that it was destroyed, then on the off chance he fell, hopefully the person that did him in would be lulled into a false sense of security which he could capitalize on until he was ready to make his return.

The plan worked perfectly and his resurrection for the second time was completely unknown. Bone of a father forcibly taken, he had the entire skeleton and there were enough non decayed or contaminated bones there for 273 resurrections. Flesh off a servant willingly given, again something that he had more than enough off, there would after all be many in Britain alone would were eager to serve him, especially after the war. Blood off an enemy forcibly taken, now there was the problem. Once again, he was unwilling to compromise on that. He knew of the enemy whose blood he needed, it was the same person who returned him to this pitiful state twice now, the young auror Harry James Potter.

It seemed however that luck was on his side as he was able to keep an eye on the boy, who seemed to have become rather lax in his security since the end of the war. Fortunately the fool, who decided to remain a part of the muggle world, went and donated blood to a blood bank. Voldemort was an orphan who was raised in the muggle world after all and he knew what that was. And in an attack on the bank, which was well disguised to look like an act of domestic terrozem he was able to get his hands on the boys blood.

Safe to say that this time his resurrection was completely unknown to the outside world that was until 4 years later after his second defeat at the hands of Harry Potter he made his reappearance when he attacked the Hogwarts express and held its passengers for ransom. That was the start off the second war and it was not just against Britain and Ireland. But against a majority off the Magical Europe, he knew that year by year the magical community was getting smaller and smaller and he was determined to put an end to it, the survival of Magic and its wielders was always his goal and to accomplish that he had been recruiting and spreading his agents throughout magical Europe ever since that night Wormtail had resurrected him in the graveyard. And even after his second _death_, the preparations had even been slowed down, and so, with everything in place, he made the final attack.

What he had not counted on was the utter lack of knowledge that his counterparts overseas possessed about Muggles. In Britain and Ireland he was able to rein his follower in, declaring outright war on their magical communities while keeping their Muggle counterparts largely ignorant to it, unfortunately in places like Albania, France and Bulgaria his followers attracted to the attention of muggles and thus the world at large was introduced to the magical world, in the worst way possible.

The muggles fought against the magical, who were in a civil war with each other, and of course there were those places like U.S.A, Japan and India who sided with their magical communities against the world at large. Thus World War 3 began, where Magical fought Magical, Muggle fought against Muggle and most importantly Muggle fought against Magical.

The results were catastrophic, in less than a year the overall human population of the world numbered less than 10,000 (which was approximately the magical population of Wizarding Britain before he started his original campaign). He knew, well before that then, that he had to fix this… and so he did. While his followers were busy fighting the war he gathered the smartest of those he had with him and began researching a new project. With the Mirror of Erised, Darkest of Dark magic, the Sands of Time, and the world's knowledge of both of those subjects, he set out trying to find a way to return his soul, or if that was not possible, his memories back to the time off his original resurrection.

And now it was done, after years of research (thanks to extremely liberal use of time turners {shame they couldn't be used in battle}) it was complete. His followers stepped back as the mirror glowed with a purple Aura. He smiled as Nagini slithered out off his lap before he rose out from his black throne. However, he only had a few minutes to smile and admire their handiwork before the room descended into chaos.

The windows off their warehouse they were currently in (the ritual had to be done on land without any serious magical protection such as the Fedulus charm, or even most protective wards for that matter) simultaneously broke as SAS descended from it and the front and back door's of the warehouse broke as Goblin Warriors in full armor charged in. Still they were too far to late stop him as he broke into a run straight to the mirror. However just before he was half way there a great wall of fire suddenly appeared causing him to back track before a sword wielding Veela burst out off it and headed straight at his precious Nagini. He didn't try to defend her for two reasons, 1) he knew she could handle herself, and 2) there was only one Veela left in the world and if she was here, HE most certainly would be.

Sure enough barely a second after he finished that last thought the wall of fire died down and there stood the Master of the Deathly Hallows himself, his emerald eyes shining with hate. Harry James Potter, and the last living member of his family, Fleur Weasley nee Delacour. It seemed ironic, to him. They both had been a torn at his side since well his first move in this war, and now here they were, preventing him from succeeding in his last. Lord Voldemort waited no time in firing no less than 3 killing curses straight at him but with agility that almost seemed like second nature to the youth he easily dodged the flying curses before firing his own in retaliation.

The Dark Lord snarled, but he had a different focus. Unlike last time when he his aim was to kill this constant torn at his side his aim was now directed at getting behind him and straight into the portal. Apparatation and Portkey wards had already been erected, by himself no less so that was out. He would need to either charge him in order to get him to move out off the way or circle him until he was next to the mirror before diving straight into it. That was all the strategic thought that he had time for though as one of the SAS had brought a bazooka and shot it straight at Nagini who was barely able to get out off the way. The explosion launched Voldemorts precious Horcurx straight into the air and Fleur wasted no time in capitalizing on it, beheading his familiar with the Sword of Gryffindor. Voldemort screamed and shot a killing curse at the Veela who took it straight in the chest.

"Confringo" Harry screamed as he shot the most powerful blasting curse he had ever cast straight at Voldemort, who quickly turned and put up the strongest shield he could in that limited span off time. It didn't work, as when it hit the blast was so powerful that it shattered the shield and completely consumed the Dark Lord. Unfortunately the Boy Who Lived didn't get away scot free as the force of the blast shot him backwards, and straight into the portal.

* * *

><p>It was strange really, a moment ago Harry had been fighting for his life , yet now he sat calmly in what looked like an exact replica of Dumbledore's office, and yes he still remembered what it looked like even after all these years. Harry was calm, cool even. His life, ever since his birth, had been dominated by one thing, getting rid of Voldemort, something that was finally complete, and he had lost so much to succeed. He lost his entire family, twice thanks to that monster. The first time had been when he had been one, and the second when he had been twenty-two, for almost exactly a month after Voldemort had attacked the Hogwarts express he attacked and massacred the combined Weasley, Delacour and Potter families in one move. The only survivor had been his sister-in-law, Fleur Weasley nee Delacour.<p>

He smirked at that really. They both were so different yet so alike. They were both sought after for things that they had no control off (Harry's Fame and Fleur's Veela allure), they were both Triwizard champions, they both had married Weasleys and rumors of their respective partner's infidelity ran rampart through the Wizarding World, not just Wizarding Britain, and it was something that they couldn't do a thing about as due to the magical nature of their vows, it was impossible for a divorce, and even if they could they never would simply for the sake off their children (though Harry sincerely doubted that Ginny second child was his). And they both lost their families to Voldemort's hands.

Harry hoped he could build a new life with her, when the war was finally over and they had ended the dark lord, but that was no longer possible considering that He killed her, just before he killed Him. Harry was wondering if he was dead for he knew for a fact that his Oclumency was good enough to detect and subsequently dispel most illusions, and Headmistress's McGonagal's office looked nothing like Dumbledore's, and even if it did he was on the other side off the world fighting in an abandoned warehouse against the person who had lead to the ruin off the world, how on earth would he have ended up in the Headmasters office.

"You know I would have never guessed that with how much you hated the headmaster, this would be the location that your sub-consciousness would choose for us to meet" said a voice that immediately caused Harry to turn around to see the person who had spoken. She had long straight crimson hair that went down along her back, smooth almost perfect alabaster skin and facial features that resembled Fleur's. She was dressed in simple yet elegant Black gown and had a Scottish accent and her eyes, well they were red, though unlike Voldemorts where corruption and hatred were pliable, hers were, though warm, intense, like someone who had who had seen things that would drive most people insane.

"Regardless of what I feel for that man, Hogwarts, and especially this office was a symbol of perseverance. It had been around for centuries and yet still stood proud and strong." Harry replied with a smile "And the portraits of the various Headmasters and Headmistresses through the ages are those of the people who made it so."

"Few people have ever thought about it like that and almost none of them possessed my Hallow's" she replied and Harry's mind which was sharp even before his training as an auror caught on immediately. She smiled and said "I'm glad that you figured it out, and before you ask, no you are not dead, well not yet at least"

Harry looked confused for a moment before he remembered the recent battle and said "I was blasted back into the mirror…. And they were doing some kind of ritual to it."

"I'm glad you caught on so fast Harry" Death said "You see Voldemort, that foolish mortal who fancied himself a God, had already given up on this world and was trying to travel to another similar to your own and would have succeeded if he had walked through that mirror. However you are the only living soul who did, second's before it was destroyed and you will be the one to go back in time."

She smiled and got up and started to move in the office saying "There have been times in the past where I have had to intervene before, the Deathly Hallow's for example. History tells that I appeared to the 3 brothers after they had crossed a river that had led to the death off many. What it does not tell you was what exactly those 3 brothers were. Antioch Peverell could probably be described as one off the Darkest Wizards in history and had already found the path to immortality and was on the verge of attaining it, before I intervened and hand him the wand that lead to his death. Cadmus Peverell was obsessed with his love, even after her death, which was not that uncommon in that time. What was uncommon was what he was attempting, and that was bringing the dead back to life and he was succeeding, and so I gave him the stone to stop his work which would have ultimately led the world into eternal warfare. And then was their youngest brother and your ancestor Ingots, A brave man who constantly tried to get his brothers to give up on their ambitions and move on with their lives. His gift was simply that, a gift with no ulterior motive or meaning behind it and though unforeseen it kept his line in the light and his descendents helped change the word for the better, many a times. For he started the Peverell line which became the PenDragon line which then reverted back to its original name before it became the Potter line."

"I know what you are wondering and to answer, you are not dead Harry, not even close. You soul is presently traveling through the strands of space and time to the world that Voldemort had accessed through his ritual. It was an ideal time for such a chat as well as a chance to ensure that when you arrive you don't think that you have gone insane and start blasting everything in sight." Death replied "However there are things which you must know about the world in which you will live in… In this world, you were not born alone, rather on the night of your birth there were two souls brought into this world as Lily Evans Potter gave birth to twins, you and your older brother Charles Potter. The night that Voldemort came knocking, your parents were at a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix and your Grandparents gave their lives to defend you. Your Grandmother died in your mother's place executing the same ritual that saved you the first time around, and with you the Britian's Wizarding Community."

"And while Dumbledore may have made many many mistakes in his long life, making me grow away from my fame was the right thing to do. I am assuming that this was not the case as thanks to my brother's and my status as the boys-who-lived my family and I grew arrogant" Harry said before immediately realizing who he was talking to. "I-I'm sorry for speaking out of turn Milady."

"Don't be Harry, it will be better if we have a conversation rather than a dialogue" Death replied kindly "And you are mistaken, for Dumbledore had ensured that your brother alone got that title despite the fact that Riddle targeted you as you were a better fit with the lines of the prophesy and while your family did grow arrogant, you did not for the simple reason that your family spent so much time with the chosen one that they didn't spend enough time with their other son."

Harry looked like he had been slapped as he quickly began to say "Did they –"

"No they didn't" interrupted Death quickly and putting Harry's fears at ease. "Though then again, Tom Riddle's childhood, wasn't that bad either."

Harry eyes widened as she continued to speak "He steadily grew darker and darker, but the one thing that prevented him form outright turning into a dark lord was because of his nature, a nature you seem to share… One day he literally looked into the mirror and decided that he didn't like what was looking back, but with things as they were, he thought he only had one way out… and he took it."

With the way that Death had phrased it and the tone of her voice when she said it, it only took Harry a moment to recognize what she actually meant, and he looked down in sadness .

"He is with me now and hopefully he will find happiness in his next life than e did in this one" said Death "But the method he chose to carry it out through, wasn't that damaging to his body and it is in that body that you shall be reborn into, should you choose to Harry."

Harry looked thoughtful as about a hundred different thoughts ran through his head, but first he had to ask one question "Why?"

"2 reasons really" she said "first and foremost is that as master of death you have the power to intervene. Other mortals do not have the power required to do so and aspect like me are forbidden form interfering directly. However you being the Master of the Deathly Hallows puts you someone in the middle, giving you the power to intervene, without the restrictions from doing so. Secondly you have to understand that every single prophesy can be divided into two main types. One type warns about an oncoming calamity, the other tells you how too best end an occurring calamity. For example the prophesy in your third year warned you about Voldemorts resurrection and the prophesy about you had ended the first two of Voldemorts's wars in the best way possible. However…"

"In this world the chosen one is dead" said Harry "and from what you say I take it that the second war will be long and devastating to Magical Britain."

"Not just Magical Britain for after Voldemort conquers it he will conquer its mundane counterpart and then began World War 3, and I am sure you already know how that ends." Death replied and Harry did remember, after all he had just ended it a few minutes ago. He then realized something and said "Hang on if I was the best way to end Voldemort, the how on earth did he survive to attack a third time."

"Because of Dumbledore" Death replied "Almost everything he has done has been with good intentions, but he was old. He also possessed the 3 most important positions in Britain, and had an idealistic view of family, which is ironic considering the disaster that was his own. Ten years of malnutrition and the emotional and physical trauma of being treated as a slave had left its mark on you, not to mention that when push came to shove, you were poorly trained, poorly informed and badly funded. Had that not been the case you would have been astute enough to have recognized Snape's true loyalties and used that to get rid of Nagini and had that failed you would have ultimately put an end to that Horcrux in Godric's Hollow. Instead the Snake survived and was well hidden until your world literally went to hell. In this world however had Harry not ended himself he would have grown darker and darker and though he ultimately would end Voldemort, he did so only to take his place and unleash a new wave of terror."

Harry eyes went wide as he absorbed everything that death had said before his eyes hardened in determination and he said "Very well then, I accept… though I only ask that you let me witness his life till now so I do not make a mistake when I take his place."

"Your terms are acceptable Mr. Potter, though you must understand that if you do this then you will no longer be the master of the Deathly Hallows. Is this acceptable to you?" Death said and Harry nodded in agreement. "Very well then, I have a gift for you, as well as a peace of advice. First my advice, which is well pretty straight forward; find my Hallow's and unite them as they are much stronger together than they are apart. Do not be afraid of using them and do not be afraid of my power Harry for I have judged you worthy of wielding it… And as for His soul piece, that did not happen in this life though you will retain you ability to speak Pasteltongue. And as for my gift, well you will find out what that is soon enough for I will never leave my champion alone…! Good luck Mr. Potter."

* * *

><p>4 hours… that is how long it took to watch his alternate self's life till now… though when you think about it, it wasn't that surprising. After all a good majority of a kids life is spent learning how to crawl, then walk, then run, then there was also learning how to talk and eat and so on… really normally a person can only remember what happens after they have passed the ages of four and five, though they tend to forget as they grow older.<p>

There were a few things that Harry noticed… firstly in comparison to his childhood with the Dursleys, his counterparts life was practically a picnic. There was literally absolutely no physical abuse involved and very very little of what could barely be classified as verbal abuse… heck his life was practically a picnic and Death said that Voldemort's childhood was nearly the same. Actually when Harry thought about it, he had more reason to go dark than twice whatever foolish justification both Tom Riddle and his (Harry's) counterpart had… combined, which was actually kind of sad when one seriously thinks about it.

Of course what his counterpart wanted and could never get was something that all kids wanted despite their claims otherwise and that was attention. The only crimes that James and Lily Potter were guilty of when it came to their second was negligence and the fact that they usually ignored whatever Harry tried to do to get their attention, and sometimes even praised his brother for the things that Harry did. It drove his counterpart to do things that his parents couldn't possibly ignore and soon enough he began to get addicted to them. It was circumstances and bad choices that drove his counterpart to end his own life but from what Harry could see his parents subconsciously did care for him, it just seemed that they had consciously forgotten that fact.

Sirius and Remus… now there was the sad part. Thanks to his parents being ALIVE in this world Sirius was never framed, though Pettigrew had managed to escape. This had many affects on the world, for starters with 2 of 4 Marauders alive and well, Remus decided to stick with them, not to mention that the Auror department, who were not suffering from a loss of their best Auror and the socking betrayal of their second best Auror were much quicker to respond to the Longbottom's call, and though Crouch and Rabastin had been captured, Bellitrix and her husband had managed to escape. And although there were too late to save Neville's mom, they did manage to save Frank Longbottom. Another major difference in this world was that Andromeda and Nymphodora were Blacks, as Sirius had reinstated them into the family. Not all changes were pleasant however as Ted Tonks had been killed by the insane Legislance couple who had then decided to attack the recently promoted head of the DMLE Amelia Bones who had taken over when the previous head had decided to take a leave of absence and focus on trying to heal his wife and raise his son. Fortunately no one was killed and the insane couple had been apprehended, though details were sketchy.

That wasn't that sad part though. No the sad part was the simple fact that they refused to see what was right in front of them. Harry would have thought that Remus would have immediately noticed what his counterpart was heading towards after everything he had to go through… His thinking was both right and wrong at the same time. Remus Lupin after becoming one of the last free-living Marauders and facing the bigotry of Wizarding Britain for twelve years would have certainly noticed. Remus Black (who had adopted the name after marrying the widow Andromeda Black, 3 years after her husband's untimely death), Godfather of the Boy-Who-Lived, aligned by marriage to one of the most powerful house's of Wizarding Britain and aligned by a bond of the strongest friendship to another of the most powerful house's in Wizarding Britain as well as a publicly declared War-Hero of the war against Voldemort, didn't. And though he had never failed to get Harry a present for every occasion that he could as well as just wishing him well from time to time, he, just like Harry parents paid most of their attention to his brother.

Sirius Black… Harry Godfather. There were many times that the man was away, doing his job as an Auror, just as there were many a times that the man had ignored Harry in favor of his brother. But he was still there. Unlike James, Lily or even Remus Lupin, Sirius was there, there for his Godson and it was both a good and a bad thing. It was good that Harry had someone to connect to, it was good that he had someone there for him, someone who his counterpart adored. But and to understand this Harry had to actually understand the differences between the Light and the Dark. He had always thought that those two terms were meant good and evil respectively, but that was about as true as Sirius betraying the Potters in his home world. Sirius Black was a Dark Wizard, and Harry's counterpart wanted to grow up and be just like him, unlike the head of the House of Black however, he had no one to guide him or tell him where to draw a line. Sirius Black was both, the reason why Harry's counterpart was corrupted by the Dark Arts and the reason he was still good enough to realize enough where the path he was heading down would ultimately end.

Still Harry enjoyed spending his time with him. It was truly beyond words to describe the feelings he had when he got to spend time with his Godfather. Sure Sirius wasn't the exactly the same man he knew as this one hadn't been forced to undergo what could literally be described as eleven years in Hell on Earth. But at the same time it was truly a blessing. It certainly made up for the way his parents blatantly ignored him.

And with that Harry's train of though went back to the negligence and ignorance, while they were what drove his counterpart dark, worked in hiss favor… After all He wasn't an eight year old seeking the attention of his parents, he was a war-veteran of one of the first joint Wizard-Muggle wars since the time of Merlin and Morgana Ley Fae. Since while Major Wizard and Muggles conflicts often mirrored one another it was a long time since Wizards and Muggles fought side by side as equals. That being said, the war opened his eyes to a lot of things, many of which he needed to fix if his kind was going to continue. With the daily advancements of muggles, there was no doubt that one of their advancements would no doubt reveal the Wizards world, but the problem was that there was a high chance that said world would die out before that day came. Harry wanted to prevent that and in order to do so he needed power and in Wizarding Britain Power was the average of 3 things, renown, gold and knowledge. It would be near impossible to gather enough of the first two to make any sort of difference until he entered Hogwarts, so he turned his attention to the third. Harry already had a high amount of knowledge and ability when it came to strategic thinking, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and the subjects required to be an Auror as well as a good insight into the Political and Judicial systems of the British Ministry of Magic. So he turned his attention to much more subtle and intricate arts such as Runes and Alchemy.

It had been 3 years and the best way Harry could describe his life was… different. In truth while for any normal child the environment was not exactly ideal, for Harry it was something he enjoyed. During his original childhood he had practically been a slave to the Dursleys every whim and needs. To the Wizarding World he was a Hero and had the fame of legends. During the war he was a Warrior and a Leader to those magical that fell under his command. Yet here he felt like just another person, he felt normal. Harry knew that if he was even half successful in the goals he had set for himself his name would be recognized far and wide… he would NEVER be just another person, and so he was determined to enjoy this feeling while it lasted.

Academically speaking he had been making good progress. His research in Runes and their applications was going swimmingly and he had kicked himself more than once for not learning about this during his original life, it would have made things sooo easier.

Harry musings suddenly stopped when he sensed a burst of fire behind him. Spinning around he took out two silver daggers holding them in front of himself in a defensive posture. An act which proved unnecessary as he looked at the Phoenix that was flying right in front of him, at first he thought it was Dumbledore's but immediately discarded that idea. While it was similar to Fawkes it seemed more slender… and seemed… more graceful. There was no doubt that this Phoenix was a female in Harry's mind, but who's was it? And who sent it? And why did it seem so familiar?

'Familiar' that word seemed to echo in his mind as he gazed at the phoenix, before his eyes widened considerably as he said in surprise "Hedwig?"

A beautiful cry from the majestic bird confirmed that it truly was his long lost friend and owl.

* * *

><p><strong>For all of those who have read my other fanfictions, I will say that I am not abandoning them, well save for one. things have just been heretic for me. <strong>

**I actually wanted to do a wrong-BWL fanfic when I first started writing, but i decided to put it off so I could get more experience first,  
>Anyway, I hope that you all liked the first chapter and Please do NOT forget to comment.<strong>

**Also, I not sure about Fleur, depending on how my final draft for the next chapter looks, I may add her in the next chapter or wait until a dozen chapters are done.**

**Thank you all for reading**

**Rafaelout out  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I had absolutely no claim to any part of the Harry Potter Franchise **

* * *

><p>At last that fabled day had arrived, the day when Harry knew he would be fully entering the politically inclined, backstabbing, ruthless game of life that just happened to be Wizarding Britain.<p>

He had already successfully purchased (or stolen from the Potter stores) everything he would need for his first AND second year at Hogwarts, amongst several other things. A guide to Phoenix's for starters was one of the first things that he had purchased, as well as several basic (yet slightly advanced) books about Arithmacy and Ancient Runes. The books in the Potter family library were solid text on the subject's as well as several more obscure books that had weren't available to the general public. However most of them all relied on the fact that the person who should have been studying them should have already had some kind of basic foundation in the subjects. Harry had to make several assumptions as he had carefully examined and studied those texts, almost like missing several pieces in a jigsaw puzzle. You knew what it was suppose to look like, yet you didn't have the full picture.

However, if his past has thought him anything it is that you should never really assume something unless you have no other choice. The most prominent example of this was a man named Severous Snape. A man whom both Voldemort and Harry utterly believed faithfully served the Dark Lord, a fact that had proven false during the first battle in Hogwarts since the time of the Founders themselves. He had learn t a valuable lesson that day, never assume something is true because it seems to be, keep digging and digging until it has been proven beyond all reasonable doubt and then dig a bit more.

In many ways Arithmacy and Ancient Runes were the best way to look at that. Magic had originally risen from a combination of those two very subjects, and it would be near impossible to understand the theory of magic, ACTUALLY understand the theory of magic (and not the rubbish they thought during the first year at Hogwarts), without them. The books he had purchased from Flourish and Botts were text meant for those who had a practical understanding of the two subjects without have the proper time to study the theory in detail, as well as the third and fourth year textbooks on those two subjects. He also had time to make his way down to Knockturn alley and shop for some more obscure books as well as several items; a certain magical cabinet and an item called the Hands of Glory were on that list of items.

Usually the sort of people who wouldn't want anyone knowing who exactly they were would be the ones to use poliguce to transform themselves into muggles and roam the alley, more often than not they usually used the form of kids. Although those kind of people were few and far between and it was thankfully due to his past experiences when he attempted a reformation as well as an infiltration or two that he knew exactly how to act…. On a side note he had found out that the only place he could possibly acquire Peruvian Instant Darkness Power was on the far side of Knockturn alley. He wondered what exactly Mrs. Weasley would have said if she had found out that the Twins knew THAT alley so well before their seventh year.

"Ah, Mr. Potter" said the Wandmaker Ollivander as Harry entered his shop "I had expected you to be here alongside your brother, but that is of no importance as you are here now."

Harry had offered the old man a pained smile. His 11th birthday present was to get up late in the morning (Hey, it was his birthday, he was allowed to oversleep) and walk down to find his parents and his brother floo back into the cottage along with several books and accessories that were obviously his brothers Hogwarts supplies. He didn't mind as he watched his brother go through the usual routine of getting all the attention while he was steadily ignored.

Well that was not exactly true; he spent quite a bit of time discussing pranks, and coincidentally maps with the twins and speaking with Susan Bones and Tonks (who yes, still went by that even though she was named Nymphodora Black). He also spent bout ten minutes with Remus and around half an hour with Sirius or Padfoot, since the guy kept on changing back and forth between the two forms. All in all, it was probably one of THE best birthdays he had ever had, both in his last life, this one and his counterpart's life. (And that was just sad…)

Harry was brought back to the present as Ollivander said the words "I wonder…"

Harry too wondered what the old Wandmaker meant since he knew for a fact that his brother had the Holly and Phoenix wand, he had overheard his parents discussing that fact with Padfoot and Moony. His heart nearly dropped at the sight of the wand when Ollivander opened its case, for there inside its velvety case lay the Elder Wand in all its glory. Harry wondered if it was Ollivander who acquired it in this world instead of Gegorovitch, of if Grinderwald had never stolen it from him and the wand passed to Ollivander when the German Wandmaker died or if Dumbledore decided it would be for the best (or for the greater good, as the man would usually say) if he left it with Olivander and did not use it. It did not matter as Harry knew what would happen the moment he picked it up and sure enough a shower of Black and Silver sparks descended from it as the Elder Wand declared its allegiance to its new master.

Just when it looked like he was out of trouble this had to happen… And he still had to deal with the goblins and Harry knew for a fact that things would no go smoothly considering that the date he had chosen to go coincided with one significant date in his original life… And suddenly Harry was glad he had the Elder wand in his possession.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Potter, you do understand that you will need your guardian's approval if you do open up a secure vault."<p>

"Of course I do Master Teller Ro'Khan" Harry replied as he looked up at the goblin, but before I commit to a vault I would like to see the vault in question."

"That is… acceptable" said the Goblin "Do you have any preferences in security or your vault number?"

"Yes in fact, is there any unused secure vault, or perhaps a vault number in the seven hundreds?"

"Yes, it seems we do" the Goblin replied, Vault seven-hundred and ten is presently free, would you like to view it?"

"Of course" Harry replied and the Goblin got out of his counter and started leading the way down towards the carts and Harry followed, though not before he saw another goblin take his place. Smiling slightly at their efficiency he stepped into the cart before it zoomed off into the tunnels. Harry let out a yell of joy, he had always liked high speeds and the wind on his face, regardless of whether he was riding a roller coaster, a Broomstick or a Gringotts cart. And at the speed they were going it wasn't too long before the reached their destination.

"Here we are Mr. Potter" said the Goblin as he turned around before seeing his eyes widen in surprise as he looked at the scorching remains of what was once the door's of vault 710 "What on –"

"Look out" screamed Harry as he pulled the goblin towards the back of the cart, and not a moment too soon either as a bolt of green light flew over the exact spot where the goblin had been standing seconds ago. Taking out two silver daggers he flung them at the place where the spell had originated from while shouting "Permission to use my Wand Teller?"

"Granted" the goblin immediately and Harry jumped out of the cart flinging spells left right and center as the goblin immediately leaped to the front of the cart, and placed his had on a rune, activating it shouting "Security breach at vault 710, seal of the corridor and send backup ASAP, note my client has already engaged Hostile with my permission, client is an eleven year old."

Quirrel, who was in disguise heard exactly what the Goblin was shouting and knowing he had but seconds before his enemies re-enforcements arrived shouted one word in paseltongue, putting all his magic into it "Fiendfire!"

Dark flames of cursed fire burst out of his wand and Harry using well honed abilities in dealing with the Dark Arts immediately moved to counter it. Quirrel, who hadn't been expecting an eleven year old to be able to confine his fiendfire recovered almost immediately and dashed towards the left end of the doors which unfortunately wasn't covered with the currently contained cursed fires that Harry was trying to maintain and with a very complicated wand maneuver he literally turned himself into what seemed like a being of shadow. Unfortunately it seemed like the future DADA professor had forgotten about Ro'Khan who was standing in wait with a goblin-made sword, and with a vicious swing of his sword he seemed to cut off part of the shadow which immediately burst into flames. The shadows let out an inhuman scream before flying down the corridor at high speeds.

"Teller" Harry shouted as he waved his wand frantically, erecting ward after ward to keep the cursed flames at bay "I won't be able to hold this for long, I suggest you escape."

"And what about you wizard?" he asked "can't you erect a ward strong enough to keep the flames at bay long enough for us to escape?"

"I may be able to, but there is no guarantee it will hold." Harry shouted in response "This way at least I can be assured of your survival."

Ro'Khan was shocked, as far as he knew all wizards or witches were instinctively selfish creatures, and always looked out for themselves first. In fact he had rarely heard of a wizard who was noble enough to sacrifice himself for a being of another race, especially for the goblins for whom they had a long history of antagonism towards, and none of those wizards or witches were from the last half a millennium.

As far as the goblin knew this Wizard had nothing to gain with dying here and everything to lose. He had also seen that the boy had never shown any sort of bigotry towards his race (though he would be the first to admit that the boy could have been hiding it well, though that seemed unlikely) and he had a very high amount of skill and knowledge if the display here was any indication. This boy would make a good ally for the nation in the future and Ro'Khan would make sure that, should they both make it out of here alive, that the boy would get exactly what he deserved in the way that was most profitable to both parties involved. Right now though there was no way he would abandon his client o his fate and just hoped that he was strong enough to hold out until reinforcements arrived.

The Goblins entire though process took just a few moments, and barely a moment later a cart containing half a dozen wizards and a dozen goblins appeared. They immediately rushed out of the cart and beginning the process of handling the wild Fiendfire and Harry, when he felt it was safe enough cut off his spells, took a few steps back and promptly collapsed on the ground panting heavily.

"Ro'Khan report!" said a grim looking goblin who was wearing chainmail that seemed to be made out of a dark purple colored metal, with gauntlets greave's and sabaton's that seemed to be made out of the same material but were also outlined with gold. He also wore a black tabard with the golden emblem of Gringotts on it.

"My lord, perhaps we could get someone to tend to the boy while I explain to you what exactly happened" Ro'Khan asked. He hadn't been expecting that particular goblin to lead the reinforcements, but perhaps he could use it to his advantage "And perhaps call the boy's parents as well?"

Before the other goblin could answer they both heard a single raspy voice, say "No!"

They both turned to face the source of the voice, which was none other than Harry himself. The boy seemed to be literally drench sweat and it seemed that steam was arising from his skin that seemed to have taken on a reddish hue "Ro'Khan please, though I have not to offer you in exchange I ask that you prevent people, especially my parents from knowing hat I was here, please."

Harry hadn't even moved his head from the spot where his body seemed to be frozen if place and steaming as if it were slowly evaporating. Both the goblins noticed that when he had finished speaking he had closed his eyes and hadn't opened them. They weren't alone either as a back haired witch with bright blue eyes walked had seen what had happened and had quickly made her way to Harry knowing that her colleague's wouldn't need her help any longer to deal with the remaining fiendfire. With a few smooth waves of her wand she case several spells over the body before she dropped to her knees right in front of him. Her wand immediately went back into its hostler as she placed one hand on his neck and the other exactly above his heart.

"Master Ragnarock, he needs to be taken to the medical ward" she said as she looked up at the older armed goblin. "He appears to be in no immediate danger however he will need medical aid if he is to stay that way. Also, and please forgive my impudence for saying this, but as far as I know there is no protocol for this type of situation. It would take about fifteen to fourty-five minutes for the boy to recover with the proper attention so there is really no need to call for his parents, as the lad seems intent to keep them in the dark. If they come searching then I suggest a full disclosure, but until then I suggest that we stick to the boys wishes for he must have a reason for what he did, and no ordinary eleven year old would be able to handle fiendfire on his own, few adult wizards can.

* * *

><p>When Harry awoke, it was next to a soft melodious tune that seemed to echo around the room, it took him a second to place the tune. It was a Phoenix's song, Hedwigs song, and it was simply melodious.<p>

He closed his eyes to berate himself for how foolish he was, just because it had been easy to deal with Quirrel the first time didn't mean that it would be so again. At that point of time he was standing inside a magic inhibiting room holding a possession that his enemy desired beyond all else and would have been to easy to break by accident. This time however, there had been nothing that prevented the soon-to-be DADA Professor from holding back, worse he had even reason to go beyond his ordinary limits because should he have fallen Gingotts's wards would have trapped Voldemort's specter form unlike Hogwarts, who's wards had immediately expelled the specter the minute he had cleared the mirror room. In addition Voldemort would have never chosen a weak host regardless of how desperate he had been at the time. There was a reason Quirrel had become the DADA professor and it was not because he was possessed, rather it was the BECAUSE of his abilities and post that Vodemort had possessed him.

Then came the duel. Regardless of how talented Quirrel was, this should not have happened, regardless of Harry's current eleven year old body. He was a man who had gone toe to toe with the Dark Lord numerous times and had even made him flee several times before. He was the best warrior in the Last Battalion. There was no way that Quirrel should have been able to keep up with him like that, much less keep him occupied long enough to case Fiendfire which was a complex and time consuming spell on its own. This only served to highlight just how much off his edge and ability Harry had lost over the years of his new childhood.

He slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was lying in a bed with several soft pillows and a white blanket covering him. He could see he was in a room painted completely white. To his left was a table with a vase, which had a bunch of flowers in it, and a bookshelf with several books on it. To his immediate right was a silver perch, which Harry suspected was goblin made, where Hedwig had perched herself on. On the wall, there was a wide open window which allowed Harry to see the beautiful view of Diagon alley that it offered. Beside it were four chairs, two of which were presently occupied by the witch who he knew had performed the initial diagnostics check down in the vault, the other was Ro'Khan, and his presence was something that really surprised Harry.

"Mr. Potter, it is good to see you awake after that terrible incident" said the Goblin when he saw his client looking at him "On the behalf of Gringotts I would like to extend my deepest apologies to you."

"I accept your apology Teller Ro'Khan" Harry responded, "Tell me, have my parents been informed about my condition?"

"No they have not, though I am surprised that they haven't noticed your absence by now" the woman beside him responded. Wizarding families were after all, notorious for keeping track of their children.

"I'm sorry, and you are?"

"Katniss Bell, heir of the house of Bell" she replied "One of Gringotts trained medic's, and before you ask Mr. Potter, let me assure you that I too will keep your secrets as per Gringotts policy"

"Good" Harry replied "Let me tell you a story then Medic Bell, Teller Ro'Khan, once upon a time in a loving family 2 sons were born, they were loved and treated equally up until an evil man attack their home and one of the boys caused him to flee. Slowly but steadily after that incident the family began to drift apart. One of the twins was pampered with love and care and everything he could ever ask for while the other was slowly neglected, and eventually forgotten. The neglected child did everything in his power to get his parents to notice him, but eventually it was not enough. Finally the boy took whatever little possessions he had and put them inside a magically expanded bag that he had… _borrowed,_ from his brother. He work up well before his parents and went and outside the house and sat just outside the gate. He sat there from early dusk to late noon, and when his parents still hadn't shown up he ran to the side window of the house thinking that surely something bad must have happened that prevented his parents from coming to look for him. Perhaps his brother had gotten badly injured, or perhaps one of his families close friends was in danger and his parents were doing all they could to aid them. Do you know what he found? He found his parents sitting on the dinner table dotting over his brother and enjoying a good meal, without a care in the world, and looking like there was absolutely nothing wrong."

Harry was looking into the faces of the two people in front of him, Katniss Bell was from an ancient house, that usually produced Gryffindor or Hufflepuff members with the occasional Ravenclaw. He knew just by looking at her, and the fact that she had been one of the rescue team, that she was no stranger to blood gore and death. But unlike the muggle world where it was not uncommon, in the wizarding world neglect was practically unheard of and she could read between the lines well enough to know that Harry was talking about himself, and the fact that such behavior had come from a house that was seen as light and good and housed the boy-who-lived. It was more than a little shocking, and Harry was thoroughly impressed with her poker faced expression besides looking more than a little pale, having already guessed how the story would end.

Ro'Khan though was different. Harry couldn't get a read on exactly what he was thinking though from what Harry could make out, he seemed more… determined?

"I resolved on that day that I would live life on my own terms and no one else, but to do that I need several things, and amongst those things is financial security, and I can't do that if my father has access and knows about everything I do" Harry finished.

"And you could have had that easily if you really wanted it" said the Goblin as he looked Harry straight in the eye "With your abilities it would be no doubt easy for you to keep your money secure."

"Perhaps" Harry said "But that is not the only thing Gringotts provides. Fixed deposits, financial advice, real estate, information are amongst some of the many things that Gringotts can provide Teller Ro'Khan and I am sure you are perfectly aware of that."

"You did not come here to create a vault for yourself did you?" he asked

"On the contrary, that is exactly what I planned to do. I had planned to open up a secure vault in the seven hundreds section, which is one well away from the Potter's and Dumbledore's influence" said Harry before quickly adding "And don't you dare deny it. While the Gringotts is run by Goblins those wizards with true power do hold some influence within certain sectors of your bank, and as for client security, do not forget that I am a minor and the Potters do have a right to look into my financials according to both Goblin and Wizarding laws. But by opening a vault outside of their realm of control I can at least be informed by my manager when it is happening and how much they do know. James potter would be aware that I had opened up a new vault inside Gringotts, he would then check up on my withdrawals to see that I would be transferring funds from my trust vault to my own personal vault. He would then have three choices, either leave thing as they are, transfer my trust vault to my new vault or try to disown me, because as per Goblin Law, that is the only way he can close my Trust Vault. The first two situations would work in my favor Ro'Khan, while it would be only too easy to let the public at large know about the third. Should that happen James Potter would be facing a scandal of truly massive proportions, not to mention a lot of negative press as well as legal action taken on him by many Houses. And the best part, I know for a fact that it would be his best friend Sirius Black who would spearhead those efforts."

"Let me amend my statement then, you did not come here _just _to open a vault… and truth be told, I think, that this is the first time that I have ever heard of someone being able to achieve financial security with something so trivial as a vault" said Ro'Khan "But then it does make sense considering that financial security is made up of 3 basic simple steps. The first would be to secure a steady source of income. Assuming your father ignored the existence of the vault then you would be able to move out almost all of its wealth in one swell swoop and deposit it in your vault knowing that your trust would refill at the end of the year, and had he tried to disown you there would be no doubt a number of darker families willing to adopt you simply to get back at the Potters, no doubt trying to mold you into a darker wizard. However, as a result you would gain access to their wealth as well as having knocked your family down a coupe of notches… I'm impressed."

The room was silent for a moment as all three occupants descended into their own thoughts. Katniss Bell who by that time had already recovered and was wondering how exactly a family as friendly as the Potter's could basically ignore their own flesh and blood. She was also wondering exactly what ramifications today's… _incident _could have in light of this new information. Ro'Khan and Harry too were in deep thought as they looked at one another. Harry had after basically stated what he would have done if they hadn't run into Quirrel. His primary plan was already underway though it would all depend on what Ro'Khan would say.

"There may be another option available to you Mr. Potter, if you would be inclined to take it"

"Oh, and what would that be Teller Ro'Khan"

"As I have said earlier, you can't open a vault without alerting your guardian's; however it may be possible to ensure that the Potter's are not the required guardians. The Heir of an Ancient House for example, cannot be under the guardianship of a rival house."

"Teller Ro'Khan, I am sure that you know this but I am the youngest son. Presently I have no claim to the Potter ring and neither do I want it to tell you the truth. And despite Lord Black saying that would make me his heir, he hasn't formalized it so it isn't I'm not, furthermore even if he included it into his will it would be open to subjugation by other members of the black family and I know for a fact that the Malfoys would have a pretty good chance of getting it overturned so that it would go to their son and heir, Draco."

"True" he said "But you forget that all old houses are interrelated in some or the other way, it may be possible that you are the heir of another of those houses. All we would have to do would be to find it and formalize it and then organize a guardian who would act on your behalf with respect to that particular house. I will warn you however that the process will be painful."

"I am no stranger to pain Teller Ro'Khan, but do forgive me for asking but don't we need the Inheritance manager's approval to go ahead with something like this?"

"We do indeed" reply the goblin "And I'll be sure to… _convince_ my colleague to grant his approval.

"Wait, colleague?" asked Harry causing the goblin to give him a smile before he walked out the door. Harry nearly groaned as he realized just who he had been speaking to all this time. Goblins were very careful with how they spoke. That and they had a particular ranking employee system, and if you understood it you would be able to understand just how powerful the goblin you were speaking to was in the bank. When they said assistant they spoke about someone who had a lower job rank in the same department, junior would be a lower job rank in another department, boss is pretty obvious and senior was someone who possessed a higher rank in another department. By calling someone an associate they meant that they had the same rank in the same department and by calling someone a colleague they meant someone who possessed the same rank in another department.

Harry called Ro'Khan Teller because he had been the first teller goblin that was free when he had entered the bank. A teller were the basic grunts ad handled the day to day dealings with ordinary Witches and Wizards. A Senior Teller would manager a group of Tellers, though they would also tend to the Heirs or Lords of Ancient and/or Noble Houses if they came in, or take over if the department was short staffed at the moment. A Lear Teller's would manage the Senior Tellers, and the Teller Overseer, who was incidentally the highest chain in that particular department would be the one to watch over and guide all the Teller's of the Gringotts branch he was working in.

From what Harry had been able to gather there were several departments in the bank. The Teller Department, The Property Department, The Finance Department, The Security Department, The Inheritance Department, The Research Department, etc. The leaders of the First three reported to a Goblin simply known as the Director, the next three reported to another Goblin who was also known as Director and both those Directors reported to the President. There was also a third Director who oversaw the managing of the Ancient and/or Noble Houses, but going into that division was another separate matter… However, the heads of the Departments that it contained weren't as high up as the heads of the aforementioned departments.

So basically Harry had been dealing with one of the top ten Goblins in the bank for the full day and he didn't even know it. This would either turn out very well thanks to the Quirrel incident, or very badly…

He would just have to see how it goes….

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter currently sat in a golden chair that kind of bore resemblance to a throne. Gold Bands circled his wrist, arms torso neck and legs, preventing him from making even the slightest movement. Up and down his arms were dozens of golden needles that had already pierced his skin. In front of him Harry could see a floating roll of parchment and a quill deep red quill which harry was prepared to bet was a blood quill as it looked exactly like the ones he had used during his fifth year. Three separate Goblins stood there, the first was none other then the Teller Overseer Ro'Khan, the second, was not, as he had expected, the head of the Inheritance office but instead the Director of that division Ragnarock. And the third was simply an officer from the Inheritance department.<p>

"Are you ready Mr. Potter" Ro'Khan asked

"I am Overseer Ro'Khan, please begin" Harry said. Barley a moment after he had said those words Pain rocked through his body. It was like Voldemorts Crutacius curse all over again. It was endless, and unlike all the other times before he couldn't do a thing to stop it. Heck he was the one who had asked for it and now he would have to bear with the consequences.

Director Ragnarock had explained that the process would take a minute regardless of how much he wanted to find out. So in addition to finding a house which he could take up headship, he had also included a test for magical gifts, aptitudes for various magical abilities and a information about his Genealogy which would go back at least 5 generations.

The process took a minute, just a minute, but for Harry it felt like hours. Every second of the pain was seemed like an eternity onto itself. A small rational part of his brain now finally understood about the true horror of what the Longbottoms had gone through, but that was just a small part as the majority had been taken up with screaming for release from the pain.

Eventually it was over. The needles floated out of his arms and the blood quill had stopped writing on the parchment. His restraints simply vanished as the Parchment floated to the director while Ro'Khan looked at it curiously. Harry slowly stood up and stretched. Despite all his senses screaming in protest he knew that it would be better to stretch after heavy magical torture, (unless you were fighting for your life or needed to make a quick escape of course) before he walked over to the two senior goblins as the third got to work with the cleaning of then equipment.

"Director Ragnarock, Overseer Ro'Khan, if I may ask, what is the verdict?" Harry asked

"Well to be frank, the results are… unexpected to say the least" Ro'Khan replied "Let us start with the Black Family first. Both your paternal and maternal grandmothers are members of that family. The latter was banished however until your Godfather added her back into the family along with a dozen other squibs. Unfortunately she was added post mortem so I am guessing that your mother never knew. Combining that with the fact that your godfather is the current head of that family and currently have the most claim over the heir-ship of that family."

"I see" said Harry "Unfortunately the Black family is not a viable option, so please continue."

"Well based on your lineage you could easily have been declared the head of several other families however in most cases either the ministry has disbanded those families or the time period to claim their vaults have expired and Gringotts has already seized their possessions" said the Director himself before his expression turned into a slight sneer "However in order to grant you the prestige I am sure you desire, there are only three families available the Perivel's, the Gaunts and the Pen'Dragon's."

"That being said however, after World War Two the ICW met and launched an investigation into the symbol that the Perevell's were using" said Ro'Khan "They declared the family to be extinct however they were unable to seize the vault that the family had commissioned and the wealth and the powerful tomes it contained due to a unique lock that the family themselves had installed here in Gringotts."

"They must have been a powerful family to have been granted the honor of securing their own vault themselves." Harry remarked

"They were one of three wizarding families that helped us start the original Gringotts, right here where you are currently standing and ever since the Gringotts has been neutral ground for all the magical races." stated the Director "Getting back to the problem at hand. You claim the headship of the Gaunt family as you are its heir by blood and conquest."

"Blood?" asked Harry, slightly confused.

"Indeed" said Ro'Khan "Despite the name your maternal grandfather made for himself in the muggle world using the family name Evens, he was born a squib of the Graunt family, the brother to the last head Morphin to be precise. And while he might have ran away at a very young age, he was never officially disowned. Furthermore our scans show that you vanquished the heir to that family almost ten years ago, thereby marking you as a potential heir, should you choose to claim it."

"Mr. Potter before you say anything else" said Ro'Khan "I must tell you that we are very well aware of who the last heir was"

"Well I guess I can trust Gringotts discretion to never mention are current talk to anyone else" Harry asked and received two curt nods in reply "Good, then what can you tell me about the Pen'Dragon line"

"Ro'Khan, you are presently dismissed" said the Director looking the goblin in the eye before turning to Harry and saying "Come with me, Mr. Potter!"

Knowing that this was not a request he complied.

* * *

><p>Soon enough they were back in the cart heading deeper into the dept of Gringotts. Soon enough the cart began twisting and turning through the labyrinthine passageways, sloping downward all the time. The had passed the Romain Longhorn, the largest breed of dragons in the world and the one that Harry had used when he had escaped Gringotts with Ron and Hermione. They passed another, this time a Welsh Green Dragon, which would have been a serious threat in this the constricting caverns and passageways that made up Gringotts. Finally the cart started to slow down and soon they stopped in front of a vault that just by mere sight Harry knew was even more secure then The Lestrange Family vault.<p>

Two stone statue's stood on either side of the vault door. They looked just like the one from McGonagal's chess set which she had set up as a protection around the Philosophers stone in Harry's original first year, save for the fact that these ones were as tall as a Mountain Troll. The now eleven year old was prepared to bet that these were animated statues as well and that there were a serious amount of magical protections surrounding either one. The very door's to the vault were made of the same metal that Harry saw that armed goblin wearing when he had arrived with the rescue squad; pure black, but with a purple shine and a deep purple glow. Director Ragnarock got out of the cart and started walking towards the door.

"This chamber hasn't been used in a long time Mr. Potter and its existence has been almost forgotten by your kind" He said "Now, just too purely inform you Mr. Potter, the inheritance room which we used to determine your houses was at one end of the bank and this chamber is at another. Understand Mr. Potter the only reason I am doing, the reason you are the first human in this chamber in several centuries is because and only because Teller Overseer Ro'Khan asked me to. In fact he didn't just ask me to he called in a dept that I had to him. I am probably the first director to have ever been granted his position with an existing dept and if this goes bad for Gringotts I will literally lose my head. There is a good chance he will to. Do you understand how serious this is Mr. Potter?"

Harry's eyes widened but before he could say anything Ragnarock held up his hand and silenced him before the goblin continued to speak "However you must also understand that many of the vaults of the ancient families that the ministry disbanded still exist, and you can claim more than a few of them. Gold that lays waste in vaults is of no use to anyone. What I am going to do now is simple, I am going to combine all those families along with the Pen'Dragon and the Gaunt line establishing a new line. As per tradition you must claim the name of the most powerful family if you want to do this, and in this case that family is the Pen'Dragon. However as the Gaunt was once almost as powerful you will also have to find a way to include their Ancestral Totem into your new emblem. Come with me and we will decide what that Emblem will now look like."

The Goblin walked forward and Harry followed, frowning as she did so. He was in this world for less than a year already he was holding lives in his hand. But regardless of how much he wanted to simply walk away he couldn't. He needed the power of an Ancient and/or Nobel house at his back. The Potter's were never going to support him, and they were much to light in either case. Sirius was too close to his family for Harry to do anything covertly. Like it or not this was the best option he could take at this moment. Plus he owed the bank and his goblin comrades in his own world and he certainly wasn't going to betray them in this one. It would be a pleasure doing business with Gringotts once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, i actually meant to introduce the Fleur's Family in this chapter but the chapter juts seemed to get away from me. <strong>

**The connection to the Pen'Dragon is something I may exploit for powerful heirlooms in much later family, kind of like the Peverell family had the Deathly Hallows. **

**Once again Sorry if the chapter seemed to drag on and I hope to begin Hogwarts with the next one. **

**Hope you like it...**

**Rafaelout out...  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This Story was inspired by 'Travel Secrets' by E4mj and 'I'm still here' by Kathryn518**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Harry was currently standing inside his room in Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow, smashing his makeshift training dummy (a wooden log) with all his might. Ragnarock had really got him, hook line and sinker. Oh, he didn't lie about anything. Ro'Khan really owed him a dept and was doing this to repay him, Ragnarock owed Ro'Khan a dept and was doing this to repay his junior officer. But the Pen'Dragon line had disappeared over seven centuries ago. There certainly must have been other who had claim to the line, others who had tried to claim the line for themselves.<p>

For strong and powerful houses like the Pen'Dragon's, Perevell's and Gaunts there were always conditions for succession, always some kind of test to prove that you were worthy of wielding the power that the house would grant you. For example; in order to become the heir and then the lord of the House of Perevell, one must possess all the Hallows, for the Gaunts, one must banish the current heir three times.

Those two tests were easy. Harry possessed the Elder wand and had stolen the Cloak of Invisibility from his father who had simply left it in one of the storerooms allowing it to gather dust. All he needed to now was to collect the stone from the Gaunt's shack. He had already caused the Dark lord to flee twice. The first was when he was one year old, the second less than a day ago.

It was the Pen'Dragon test that was going to give him problems. That family possessed three vaults, the first was simply a vault where all their liquid assets aka Galleons, Stikles and Knuts were stored. The second contained books, tomes, heirlooms and other items of value, the third vault which incidentally was vault number five in Gringotts otherwise known as the vault of Souls. Past the doors of that vault was a small room, no more than the size of your average bedroom, and it was made entirely from a combination of Silver, Platinum and Rubidium. There were three swords in that room, one that was buried right up to the hilt in a pure black rock. The other was buried up to its hilt in a pure white rock. The third just like its fellow sword's, was buried up to its hilt in a gray rock. Those swords were Ardondiget, Caliburn and Excalibur.

In order to become the heir to that house he needed to either withdraw one of those three swords. Something that was not as easy as it sounded. That chamber was littered with skeletons of those who had tried and failed, for if you were unable to free the sword from the stone then your hand was bound to it until you no longer drew breath.

Harry knew that Caliburn was the sword that Mordred had stolen form Arthur's court and used it to fatally wound the king during the battle of Camlann where he himself met his death. Caliburn was also said to have been wielded by Queen Guinevere herself. Ardondiget, the sword of the light, wielded by Sir Lancelot and then of course the legendary Excalibur, the sword of the kings which was wielded by King Arthur himself. The sword that allowed him to rule over Avalon and his kingdom of Camelot.

The problem was that since these three swords had been returned to their respective stones no other had been able to use them. That had been dozens of attempts to free the swords form their stones but it always ended in failure and death for the person who had attempted it. Eventually Potter family had decided that it was no longer worth loosing any of their family members to try and free the swords and they eventually forgot about them altogether.

But that was beside the point.

Harry was angry. He was angry at the ICW for disbanding the Perevell family and destroying their powers, for he would have been quite satisfied if he could have taken them for his own. Harry was angry at the Goblin Director Ragnarok for his deception, for the only way he could inherit what was rightfully his was if he managed to complete all three tasks.

But realistically he knew he could not take the Gaunt name. He was a Half-Blood and as such he could not take the name. Combine it with another house sure, but he could not take the family name for his own. The ICW disbanded the Perevell family and so he could not claim it for his own. He his only choice was to claim the Pen'Dragon family. But at least he could have had access to the former two's vaults when he had completed their tests. The amount of knowledge that those two families must possess must be enormous, and in the wizarding world Knowledge is Power.

But thanks to the goblin's deception he could no longer do so unless he claimed the headship of the Pen'Dragon family. Ragnarock had said that Ro'Khan and he could loose their heads over the fact that they had allowed a wizard the knowledge of how to enter the vaults of the Most Ancient houses of Perevell and Gaunt. The Director had made sure that Harry could never access those vaults without completing three tasks, each task having been tried by dozens and possibly hundreds of wizards and witches but none of whom have ever succeeded.

Harry knew that he had to get the power of an Ancient and Noble house on his side, well that or convince Sirius to make him the undisputed heir of the Black family.

Either way Harry would succeed, regardless of what it took he would succeed.

* * *

><p>Platform nine and three quarters, with the beautiful scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express, the sounds of parents running after and fusing over their children was truly a sight to behold. Harry smiled. For now regardless of who he was and what his ambitions were, he was just one unknown in a sea of hundreds of others. Having been on the other side of the Spectrum Harry took a moment to enjoy this sensation before his eyes narrowed considerably. There was after all no way <em>she<em> should have been here after all.

But yet leaning against a wall that afforded her a clear view of muggle entrance and the train was a very pretty blonde haired fourteen year old girl who looked very similar to a certain younger sister of a girl he loved.

"Snap out of it Harry, there is no way that she could be here." He muttered to himself. Fleur was supposed to be in France on here way to Beaubatons in FRANCE, and not standing in Platform nine and three quarters. Besides if that was really her they there would be guys flocking all around her. After all, the younger a Veela was, the more difficulty she had in controlling her allure.

Yet despite his reasoning he was inexplicably drawn to her for some reason. The closer he got the more guarded he felt. There was magic in the air, yet this magic felt different, more primitive and, for lack of a better word, elemental. When he was close enough to he managed to look straight into her eyes. They were the same as those of Fleur's when he had met her during his fourth year at Hogwarts, yet these seemed different. They possessed an edge to that was similar to that of a veteran Auror, one who had seriously fought against evil and not done enough to simply get by. Her entire posture screamed danger and Harry's hand were unconsciously inching closer to his wand and a long silver dagger that was custom-made for his left hand.

When he was close enough to speak so as so as to not be overheard (if he disregarded the wards that surrounded them.) he spoke to her in the words of an ancient forgotten language that only the two of them were aware of "Ishnu–dal–dieb Lady Delacour"

"Ishnu–Alah Harry" she replied and while Harry's posture relaxed he was a whirlwind of emotions inside. This was his Fleur, the one he had fought side by side with when the world went to hell. Almost as if she had sensed his feelings she gracefully walked over to him and hugged him, drawing him closer to her saying "It is really me Harry."

"How?" he asked, his voice filled with raw emotion "How is this possible?"

"Death said that would never leave her champion to wander the earth alone" she responded as pure white wings burst fourth from her back and proceeded to wrap them both. "I do not know what her reasons were but what I do know is that I am glad we did so."

"Fleur your wings" Harry said even as he enjoyed the feeling of comfort that they brought him. It reminded him of his most treasured time during the war. Fleur and he had sat down beside each other, just looking at one another, their knees touching one another, as her wings covered them both. It was one of the few times he had felt at peace since Word War Three had begun. And despite the fact that they were standing in a different world in crowded station full of people who had probably not even gone through a tenth of what the had, he felt so utterly at peace in her presence, as if nothing mattered except each another.

"I placed many wards here Mon Ami, which I know you have sensed" she replied as she nuzzled him. "They will prevent us from being noticed."

"But I doubt they'll last for much longer" he said as he started to move back. Getting the message she too moved back and her wings started to contract back into her back "Hedwig"

There was instantly a burst of flames as his phoenix appeared and landed on his arm. He looked at the person who had stood beside him through so so much and he said as he stroked his familiar brilliant golden plumage "This is Hedwig Fleur. The owl who was my constant companion until she sacrificed herself for me when we fought against those Death Eaters after the Order came to collect me from the Dursley's. She can take you back to France… Fleur I won't be able to take proper care of her in Hogwarts, so can she stay with you for now?"

"Oui" the Veela replied "Harry there is one other thing that I must tell you. We are not the only ones who have been reborn in this world. There is another, a person is from a completely different reality."

"How will we recognize him?"

"He will be part of your year group in Hogwarts so I am sure that you will be able to find him quite easily. Also Death has said that he is willing to follow you, if you give him a chance too" Fleur replied. She paused for a moment as she considered her words before she said "Harry, do you remember what you asked me before we went to face Voldemort in the factory."

Harry eyes widened as he nodded, he had asked her if they could make a life together now that the way was almost over. He had never gotten an answer because just at that moment they had received a message that their troops had found Voldemort in the midst of a ritual and had already moved in to engage. And they had immediately flamed in to give the soldiers their aid.

"I do Harry, I do" she whispered as she leaned in close and kissed Harry on his lips. "Goodbye Mon Amour."

At that point Hedwig jumped onto Fleur's arm and they both disappeared in a flame. Harry stared at the spot for a moment, feeling the lingering taste of Fleur's kiss before whipping out his wand and started to unravel the wards Fluer had put up. He paused for a moment as he felt something… intriguing. There was something else mixed in these wards, something much more powerful… and Ancient. He closed his eyes for a moment… and tried to _see_ what he could not see. A moment later an image came to mind, it was of a black vertical stick inside a circle inside a triangle. The symbol of the Deathly Hallow's… The symbol of Death herself.

"Finite Incantartem" Harry softly said as he finished unraveling the wards that Fleur had put up in order to erase any lingering trace that she may have left. Before turning around and walking to the train. His mind was in a quandary. Why would Death resurrect Fleur now, why not when she had sent him back? Of course there was the possibility that Fleur had been sent back when he was, just that she hadn't gotten the chance to contact him. But why would Death add her own power into Fleur's wards? And what was with this third person? There were too many questions and not enough answers. He was happy that Fleur, his Fleur was here in this world. He had promised himself that he would try to make a life with her when everything was all said and done, perhaps he could keep that promise.

* * *

><p>He entered an empty compartment and with a few notice me not spells on the door he sat down and began to think. There were plans to be made. The first thing that needed to be done was figuring out exactly how to take out a fully grown mountain Troll with only the most basic of first year spells. Really it was a miracle that Ron Hermione and he hadn't been killed that time. He had already made plans for Quirrel and plans in case those plans failed, as the original plan was to get rid of him in Gringotts and that failed quite spectacularly. Then there was getting the Philosophers Stone.<p>

Harry absolutely refused to believe that all that guarded the stone was a couple of simple traps which a well trained first year could easily pass. And should he succeed in acquiring it, he would have to figure out how to return it to the Flammels in a way that wouldn't get him publicly exposed, or exposed to those whose radar he wanted to fly under.

Last but not the least he would somehow need to restart the D.A, well at least under a much less obvious name. Harry knew without a doubt that he would need soldiers, men and women who were well trained with their wands and that he could trust. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that he could do everything all on his own. Dumbledore had done so and it had lead to the creation and sustenance of the monster known as Voldemort. Harry himself had tried that once and it had lead to the deaths of hundreds. No he would need an organization, made of those who would be loyal to him, of those who would be trained so much that it would take probably a dozen witches or wizards to bring one of them down.

Harry realized that he was planning to do what Voldemort had himself done during his early years. Creating an inner circle filled with wizards and witches who could easily hold their ground against superior numbers before raising an army. In fact despite popular opinion the current Pureblood Lords were not Riddle's true 'inner circle' in fact the only one's who remained from the original inner-circle were Barty Crouch Junior and Bellatrix LeStrange. The others had all died for their lord during the first was and Voldemort didn't enough time to hand pick and train their replacements, so he chose the most valuable members of his army, (all of whom bore his mark and were referred to as his outer circle) to form the second inner circle before his untimely demise. Sadly they felt woefully short of elites that Voldemort himself had created before his bid for dominance and power.

Another thing that he had to do when he returned to Hogwarts was get back to shape. The experience in Gringotts had told him just how much he had lost his edge. It was something he would need to regain in order to handle the coming situation in the most efficient way possible. The third thing was to find and deal with this… unknown. He did not like having unknown elements lying about and besides Fleur had told him that this person was willing to be an ally.

Considering that the unknown was from a different reality altogether, perhaps Harry could be frank and tell express everything he needed to. Dumbledore did imply that it was wise to have others to know what you knew so that they may aid in improving the situation, and that was something to agree with. Besides this person would be able to offer a completely different perspective for them to work with, and in Harry's experience, that was usually a good thing.

"Oh hello" said a voice. Harry looked up to see a young boy with jet black hair already dressed in his school robes. He was plainly a first year as his robes were plain black with the Hogwarts emblem on them. "Sorry, I kind of thought this compartment was empty, I'll go now."

"No, stay" Harry said as he took in the boys appearance. His skin was a bit more tanned then most of the Hogwarts Alumni, his English was quite good but his accent was something that Harry could not quite place. Regardless, this would have been a wonderful time to start making friends and one that he was not going to waste. "What's your name?"

"Rafael, Rafael Rivera" he replied "And yours?"

"Harry, Harry Potter"

"The Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Er no, that's my brother"

"Not really" Rafael said and Harry resisted the urge to slap the kid sitting across him and instead settled for saying "Could you really get more overt?"

"I was told that you would have known about me" Rafael responded "And truth be told I rather doubt I would be any good in a dance that I have never engaged in. So why not get everything else out of the way and get to the heart of the matter."

"And that being?"

"Deciding if I am trustworthy or not. We both know that you need people that you can absolutely trust and while I know a lot about you, you know absolutely nothing about me. Something that we need to remedy at the quickest means possible" Rafael said "You know what I am speaking off and I can assure you that I have absolutely no problem with it. Besides you can't deny that it is necessary."

"I have always been against that particular branch of magic but I can't deny that it isn't useful, nor that it isn't necessary" Harry replied as he eyed the eleven year old sitting across him before whipping out his wand in one smooth move, pointing it right between Rafael's eyes and said "Legilimens."

Harry saw flashes of the life of the boy sitting next to him. Flashes of an ordinary kid's life, one that was a happy life. Flashes of his celebrating with his family, flashes of how he enjoyed and treasured times with them. Flashes of a school life, of mistakes, many mistakes that the person in front of him had made, flashes of things that he couldn't undo, flashes of many regrets that the kid wished he could take back desperately. A scene where he saw the eighteen year old version of the kid in front of him moving in front of and pushing one of his classmates out of harms way before being mortally wounded, a wound which he later died from. A scene where he faced a panel of judges where they had determined that there was not enough good and/or evil for a decision to be made, so he was given a choice. Stay in limbo or be reborn into a new life. And Rafael didn't want to give up his identity, his sense of being so he chose to stay in limbo. Then Death herself came to meet him and gave him a way out, and the kid in front of him was very eager to take it. But he did ask one question first 'why?'

"Because despite returning Hedwig and Fleur to him, Harry will still be alone" she said to him "he is a war hardened adult in a world full of naive kids."

"And I am someone who he can connect to?" Rafael asked with the most incredulous voice Harry had ever heard and truthfully Harry could not blame him. They were literally nothing alike. Harry was a physiologically damaged kid who had grown up after being thrown into one mess after another after he had started Hogwarts, only to have a family he had recently inducted into be brutally murdered before becoming a leader in a war that had encompassed the entire world. Rafael though was an ordinary school kid, hailing from a world where magic did not exist and an avid fan of a series of books… about Harry himself. They were absolutely nothing alike.

"No. Had I wanted someone like that there were hundreds of people I would have chosen before you…. I chose you because you have the potential to be a bridge that can truly connect Harry to his peers" said Death. She paused for a couple of moments before adding "That and several of my higher ups are annoyed with me and I could only choose someone stuck in Limbo."

"So basically the only reason you chose me is because I was your only choice?" Rafael asked. He had roamed across Limbo for what seemed to be a month but had never come across anyone else.

"…Yup…"

"I see…" Rafael responded "Well its better than being stuck here anyway, so yes I agree. Please Please Please return me to life with the gift of magic on that plane of existence."

Death simply clapped her hand once and suddenly Harry found himself sitting in a Hogwarts Train Compartment right across Rafael. He blinked a couple of times as he comprehended and organized everything he had just seen into the recesses of his mind before he growled and said "She's using us as entertainment."

"That she is" Rafael responded "But before you get too angry, think about this. Had you not accepted Death's offer or listened to her advice or did whatever she said to you or whatever, since I don't know exactly what happened in that meeting between you two, you may have been stuck in Limbo or you may have stayed in a dying world or you would have been in this world alone without Fleur, Hedwig… and myself. And I personally would have preferred your assumption as opposed to spending an eternity in Limbo… Harry don't think o this as being used, think of this as a second chance, a chance not to repeat the mistakes of the past… a chance at a new life!"

"… Your right Rafael, this is new chance, for the both of us" said Harry after a moment of consideration, before he asked "I remember seeing the books about… myself in your mind, but I also remember reading… several different versions?"

"You mean fan fictions. Let me tell you about my favorite one." Rafael responded with a huge grin plastered on his face and Harry couldn't help but think that this was going to be entertaining.

* * *

><p>The hours had past since the Hogwarts express had left platform nine and three quarters and in that time Harry had made a vow. He had vowed that if he ever got the chance to jump back and fourth between Rafael's original world and this one he would do so for no other reason then to track down the author who went by the name Rorschach's Blot, shake his hand and praise him for the work of art that was his fanfiction 'Make a Wish'.<p>

The tale was beyond humorous and Harry found himself wishing that it was true. That version of him had carved out a legacy that was greater then Merlin himself in the span of a few short months, and that too mostly due to sheer dumb luck. What was most surprising was the fact that the story was not just possible but it was remarkably probable. The only problem with the story was mistakes here and there about wizarding locations and history, (many things were flat out wrong), but that was understandable given that the author had almost no knowledge about this world (which is obvious considering he lived in a world where magic did not exist) and those mistakes could easily be fixed.

Harry had actually been reminded of Lockheart for a moment and during the time when he could think clearly (basically when he was not laughing himself silly or grinning like a maniac over the tale that Rafael was telling him) and though it pained him to say this, the true boy-who-lived actually respected the pounce. Don't get him wrong, Harry still hated the pounce and was absolutely disgusted at the despicable way at which the man had earned his fame but he HAD read those books and had to give the man credit. The man was a skilled writer, no scratch that, he was absolutely brilliant. If Rita Skeeter, a woman who could get you to believe almost anything she wrote if you didn't already know the truth, could be compared to a good singer, then Lockheart would be right up there with the Grammy award winners. He was just that good, and it was for that reason and that reason alone that Harry respected him.

Hearing Rafael retell Rorschach's Blot's work Harry believed without a doubt that if any wizard wrote that story then it could easily be the best pieces of wizarding literature in the entire wizarding world. He also knew that that Rafael was sort of an author himself and was determined to work with his new found friend on polishing work of art and publishing it.

The compartment door opened and Harry's eyes nearly popped out, there standing in front of him was an eleven year old version of one of the best people to have ever come in his life, Hermione Jean Granger and it was almost like déjà vu when she asked "Have any of you seen a toad, one of our year mates has lost one."

Rafael smiled and said "May I have your name Mrs.…

"Granger, Hermione Granger" she replied

"Well Hermione, there is an old spell that we can use to summon things. A spell that I am sure will summon the toad." Rafael responded "I don't know it but my friend here does. What is its name?"

"Um, I don't know" she said "Can you please wait here, I'll go get Neville and be right back."

"Of course" Rafael replied causing Hermione to smile as she shut the compartment door and went off to look for Neville. He then looked at Harry whose expression clearly asked 'what do you think you are doing.'

"That is Hermione Granger, a girl who will soon be named as the smartest witch of her age and from what I know, one of your closest friends in your last life" Rafael said "She will be an extremely powerful asset to your cause as well as a good friend to us. Besides we both know that she and Neville to a lesser extent will be outcasts in Gryffindor and it would be good for them to have some friends who will stick by them."

"And I presume you are referring to yourself?"

"Oh no, I was referring to you" he replied and Harry did not respond, not that the other dimension traveler expected him to. It wasn't long before Hermione returned with Neville in tow, who immediately asked "Is it true, do you truly know a spell that will bring Trevor back to me"

At this Rafael looked at Harry who simply sighed before he raised the Elder wand and said "Accio Trevor the Toad."

Barely a moment later a small toad came soaring into the compartment right over Neville's shoulders and Harry, with the inborn reflexes of a seeker caught the flying toad and handed it back to its owner. Harry looked on the smile on Neville face and said "If you want I can teach you the spell, both of you."

Since all four of them were already in their wizarding robes none of them had to change, and since they all had nothing better to do, Hermione and Neville agreed and Harry found himself teaching them along with Rafael, the summoning charm.

* * *

><p>"Abbot Hannah"<p>

Harry watched as the young girl made her way across the hall and sat on the stool that Professor McGonagal had been standing besides with the sorting hat in one hand and a long scroll in another. They had just crossed the black lake and after the traditional meeting with the ghosts (which they denied despite _stumbling_ upon the first years every year), they were now standing in the Great Hall waiting for their sorting.

Harry eyes began to scan the hall, looking for any potential threats. There were a quite a few though none that he wouldn't be able to handle with ease. His eyes went up to the great hall where he saw Snape scrolling heavily as he stared at his brother, who was chatting with Ron Weasley. Quirrel too was watching the boy know as the Boy-Who-Lived. Professor Flitwick was scanning the first years, looking for potential Ravenclaws while Professor's Sprout and Dumbledore were watching them all with a warm welcoming smile.

Harry was surprised to note that Parvati Patal hadn't gone to Gryffindor this time but rather to Ravenclaw where she was soon joined by her sister. Then he watched as his brother confidently swaggered up to the sorting hat who immediately sorted him into Gryffindor. Harry name was called and soon enough he was sitting patiently on the stool as Professor McGonagal placed the hat on his head.

"Well now, this is a surprise…" said the Sorting Hat "You are probably the most unique student that I have ever sorted, a War-Hero of another world brought by Death herself into this one. Tell me Mr. Potter, what do you hope to accomplish?"

"You're in my head you should already know what I'm hoping to accomplish"

"You are certainly cheeky for a man who has known only war and death for the better part of his life Mr. Potter"

"Perhaps, I'm this way because I have lived through three years of peace along side versions of people who sacrificed their lives for me. Perhaps it's because I've seen the world go to hell that I can truly appreciate fun and joy for the truly amazing gifts that they really are. Perhaps because laughter is always a good way to hide the pain."

"And even now you feel a lot of pain don't you Mr. Potter?" the sorting hat stated "Yare are a person of many masks. You can be fun and carefree in one moment and be intense in the next. You have the ambition to save the world and change a country for the better. You have the cunning to work in the shadows unseen and unheard until it is time for you to step out into the open. You will be great you know, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness."

Harry eyes widened as he heard the words that were so similar to the ones that he had heard oh so long ago during his first sorting. He had come full circle now, the first time he sat as an eleven year old the Sorting Hat had tried to place him into Slytherin but he had somehow managed to convince it not to. Now however the Hat from this world had come to the same conclusion that its counterpart had. It would force him into the spotlight sooner than he had intended. A Potter in Slytherin, there hadn't been one since his family had taken up this name six hundred years ago. It would also destroy any chance for complete and utter trust. He would be a Slytherin and no matter what he accomplishes, he would always be looked upon warily and guardedly. But perhaps he could save this house from itself. There was a reason that Slytherin had gotten the reputation that it had.

"Indeed" said the Hat, its voice became much firmer and much louder now. Harry could pick up the sound of four separate voices, two male, two female. The Sorting Hat was after all, the voice of the Founders of Hogwarts "That house is a breeding ground for bullies and bigotry and has truly become a pit of snakes. The politics and ruthlessness in that house can utterly destroy a person and for too long we have been powerless to do anything to stop it. But you however, have survived far far worse than anything that house can throw at you."

The voice changed, now it was a smooth low masculine baritone that had an edge of steel to it as it or rather he spoke "This is a chance that we have never had before and will never have again. I beseech you Mr. Potter to restore order to the atrocity that is the house that I founded. Your abilities are formidable and your potential is limitless. You have the power to change my house and by changing it you will have made long strides to changing the school and the future of our world. I beg Mr. Potter to restore honor and nobility to my name and the name of the house of Salazar **SLYTHERIN!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Ok, first of I do agree that perhaps putting in the Pen'Dragon line was a bit Cliché… Hindsight is 20/20  
>(Also would you guys mind if I just had him give up, purely on frustration and Simply focus on securing the <strong>**Black**** name for himself)**

**The end of this chapter was greatly inspired by 'I'm still here' by Kathryn518…  
>Also I think I have made quite a few mistakes in the Arthurian Lore. So are on purpose though some are because I am not as familiar with it as I probably should be. Just hope it doesn't put anyone off.<strong>

**Also ****Rorschach's Blot 'Make a Wish' fanfiction is truly brilliant and I recommend you read it if you haven't already.  
><strong>

**Kuvsousa;**** I'm sorry to say that I will not be getting to the family and/or Maurader **_**interactions**_** for at least another chapter. Most likely more!**

**Robert77833;**** no there will be absolutely no chance for a Harry/Lily paring, and yes, I have decided on a Harry/Fleur/Someone paring though I may be coming out a bit strong with the Harry/Fleur.**

**NotSoSlimSh4dy;**** I actually planned on having Excalibur in the story but I thank you for giving me the idea to add Caliburn and Ardondiget to it.**

**Bao-Earthdragon;**** I had actually forgotten the spellings of the families name and had written what I had thought was correct… my apologies to that.  
>Also I do agree that Pendragon may be a bit cliché, (admittedly didn't think things true when I added it), but unfortunately its done now, so I hope I can do the best I can with it.<strong>

**Pensein;**** Thank you for your review, I am trying the best I can. I will admit however that in the coming chapters Harry may seem extremely powerful but please try to keep in mind that he will be going up against schoolchildren, (as in not fully trained) who are expecting to face an eleven year old who just got his wand.  
>I will admit however I have no experience with romance (in real life or trying to write it) but I will try to do the best I can. Just hope it doesn't put you off.<br>I would also like to point out that there was only one overly helpful goblin, but he possessed a lot of power in the bank. Hopefully I also adequately explained my reasoning that the Pen'Dragon vault hadn't been claimed (its not that no Potter had tried, its just that they hadn't succeeded).**

**Plums;**** Thank you for the review and I will take your advice under consideration. **

**Cerulean F. Revelle;**** I hope that you are pleased with the story so far and I am kind of flattered that my fic is the first Wrong-BWL story you have chosen to read.**

**Jh831;**** Hopefully I will**

**Emily;**** The mistakes in the family name is actually a misspelling.  
>Sorry about that.<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter so far; **

**Rafaelout out!**


End file.
